


Those things will kill you

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drug Use, Junkie!Sherlock, M/M, Protective!Lestrade, Sherstrade, Substance Abuse, Teenlock, cop!Lestrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade never thought he would be playing nurse to a certain teen who titters between the fine line of genius and insanity. Ft Teen!Sherlock Cop!Lestrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those things will kill you

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a shestrade! OMG! WHAT AM I DOING???? I HAVE 2 UNFINISHED WORKS AND okay, yes, so this was inspired by that scene in The Empty Hearse with Lestrade and Sherlock.  
> Basically, I just fancied some Teen Junkie!Sherlock & Cop!Lestrade but there was a severe lack of them even though the ones there already are are brilliant!. This is simply my addition.

Those things will kill you.” Lestrade spoke into the cold winter night. The silent alleyway reverberated his voice and the figure sitting against the wet wall only grunted in response.  

It remained silent.

A cat meowed in the distanced and the figure grunted once more, sluggishly trying to support himself.

The cat from the distance appeared, jumping down the bin tipping the metal lid off. Its metallic clang echoed through the dark alleyway. The street lamps didn’t reach the corners of the alleyway and therefore the two figures remained in shadow.

“Listen,you.”Lestrade tried again. “Drugs are bad business. I am a cop. I could arrest you. I SHOULD arrest you-”

“But you won’t officer” the figure finally spoke and it was not the voice Lestrade was expecting. The voice was deep and quite posh. However, it did hold an undercurrent of someone who hadn’t really matured into the voice yet beyond puberty. He still couldn’t see the face of the boy he was talking to but he could tell the other was young.  

“and what gave you that impression?” Lestrade asked, his hand on his hips, peering down at the darkness where he could make out the body.

“Well, first off, I can tell from the soles of your shoes that you have relatively new at your job. Your hairlines and the tan there tells me it’s been roughly 6 months of you graduating the force. From the lack of any rings on your right hand or perfume, I can tell you lack a significant other but I imagine being a cop must come in between relationships. Which is why I am generously offering you a fellatio for not arresting me.”  The voice spoke a mile per hour and Lestrade had difficulty keeping up with half of what was being said but for a junkie who was grunting at him moments ago, the man was pretty fluent and…right…Oh god!

Lestrade couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Was the man seriously offering him a blow job?  For god sakes, he was only on his way to some pub to down a pint and just be done with his left hand. Unfortunately, he had caught sight of an unmoving body in the alleyway when a passing car had shown its headlight and illuminated the otherwise dark alleyway. And Lestrade being a cop first had immediately approached the scene.

The scene wasn’t really different from many he had encountered so far. When another car had passed by, he could make out the black mop of hair bent down, covering the face, but most prominent was the needle sticking out of the right arm. Lestrade knew a junkie when he saw one but a needle most definitely was a confirmation. And now this drug addled boy was offering to blow him for what? Not arresting him? 

  “You are a junkie.” Lestrade simply said, words really not coming to his mind.

“I am clean” The voice said back and if Lestrade would guess, the voice sounded much closer than before.

“You know what? I will let you go on the condition that you check into a rehab or something.”Lestrade muttered but he was sure he was heard because he heard an unamused snort and yes, now he was sure the other person was definitely facing him as he felt the warm breath over his face.

“Oh must you be so dull.”The voice said and the words were whispered against his lips. “Let me blow you and we can forget about this.”

“I really don’t think that’s-” Lestrade cut off because he distinctly felt hand on his hips and one of that hand moving towards his crotch to undo his zipper.

A lorry honked and passed by and Lestrade caught sight of the most intense green eyes that he had ever seen. He pushed the boy away. And it was a boy! He was right about the voice not being mature enough. The boy backed up against the wall could be no older than 16.

The boy in question had a look of surprise but it was easily gone as the light from the passing lorry.

Lestrade couldn’t really deal with this now. He wasn’t even on duty!

“Listen, kid.” Lestrade said and he heard the groan at being called kid. “Listen. You probably know this and well you have probably been told many times but those things will kill you and before that they will ruin you and everyone around you so…” He took a deep breath. “so if you ever want to get some help or try to turn things around, this is my private cell number” he patted his pocket and pulled out a notepad and a pen and wrote down his number.

He couldn’t believe he was actually giving his private number to a street junkie but this one felt different. Maybe it was the deductions about him or maybe it was just form of cover up for the embarrassment form almost being blown in the streets but he gave the handed the paper and placed it in the hands of the boy. “Call me. If you want to get clean. Maybe I can help you.” And Lestrade knew there was probably 90% chance he wouldn’t call. “Just call. My name is Greg Lestrade and what’s your name?”

Lestrade couldn’t tell what the other boy was thinking but he heard a shuffle and when the passing car shone light into the alleyway, he caught sight of a tail of a dark coat disappearing round the corner.

“Shezza.” Was the last thing he heard the boy say.

Lestrade sighed. Well, at least he tried.


End file.
